


Protecting PattonPuff

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Toxic Masculinity, remus style creativity, so gore mentions, virgil is a softer sort of protective than deceit and remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: For a writing request- Deceit, Remus, and Virgil all being super protective over Patton. Honestly, this headcanon is like my whole life right now. -From cate-geo on tumblr!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Protecting PattonPuff

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit of an older one but it's still cute and I'm putting all of my tumblr stuff on here to make sure it's somewhere other than tumblr.

Patton hummed along with the sewing machine as he worked, the sharp end of several pins poking out of his mouth dangerously. The yellow silk he was working with wanted to scrunch up and disobey, but Patton firmly held it down in place while he repaired the rip in Daimon’s cape.

Daimon was sitting on a beanbag chair, reading one of the philosophy books scattered about the room, it being a rec room in the library used for various reasons, usually by Patton and his friends.

Daimon glanced up when someone entered the room before returning his attention to his book, though now he kept half his attention on the newcomer to make sure they didn’t bother Patton while he worked.

Honestly he wished he’d told the other to leave as soon as he saw them, considering what was out of their mouth.

“Isn’t sewing for pussy’s and girls?”

The machine stalled when Patton’s foot froze over the pedal, green eyes blinking up at the one who’d spoken.

“I’m sorry?” he asked after taking the pins out of his mouth.

“Should be, with your disturbing habits.”

Patton frowned, clearly upset with what was being said but unsure of how to even begin disputing the person’s claims.

“Not nearly as disturbing as your clearly shrunken ball sack,” Daimon said, not looking up from the book he was no longer reading.

He wheeled around, fuming at Daimon now instead of intent on making fun of Patton. Perfect.

“What’d you just say, punk?”

“Punk? That’s the best you can come up with, ignoramus?”

Patton coughed, hiding a laugh behind his hand as he looked away.

The stranger’s anger turned confused, but he could obviously still tell it was an insult.

“Did you need a dictionary? Perhaps a thesaurus?”

The man actually snarled at that point, fists clenching.

“I’m going to shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll be tasting leather for weeks.”

Daimon finally looked up from the words he wasn’t processing, amused.

“Really, you’ll have to try harder than that to shake me. I’ve heard far worse considering who I deal with on the daily.”

Patton huffed out a laugh at that, going back to sewing while Daimon continued to berate the asshole until he left. Nodding to himself, Daimon went back to his book while Patton finished up his cape.

Remus poked his head into Patton’s Apparel Technical Design class, looking for his favorite puffball of positivity only to find him scrunched up at his desk, shoulders practically at his ears, cheeks red in shame.

Walking over, Remus slammed his hands on Patton’s desk, and loudly started talking.

“Whoever hurt you, I will gut them and use their intestines as jewelry! Tell me, Pattonpuff, what is wrong!”

Patton, after the initial jolt of fear, let out a soft laugh at Remus’ proclamation.

“Nothing, Remus! Pattonpuff is fine!”

Remus gave Patton a point-blank expression, making him sigh in defeat.

“My designs got an 83, Remus. I thought that was pretty good, but some other people told me it was because they were unimaginative and boring…”

Remus narrowed his eyes around the classroom.

“Point them out, Patton.”

Patton glanced to the left at a group of younger students before his eyes darted back to his desk.

“Really, Remus, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

Remus, having seen the glance, ignored his best friend and walked over to the group. He slung an arm around a girl as if they were best friends, his other hand resting on the shoulder of a taller male standing next to her.

“Hey pals! Heard you said some interesting things to Pattonpuff over there! Now, tell me, who wants to go first?”

The girl scowled in disgust, pulling away so that Remus’ arm dropped to his side.

“First for what?”

“Their disembowelment, of course! I’m going to make the prettiest dress out of your organs!”

This time the male stepped away, everyone looking perturbed at Remus’ ecstatic grin.

Someone else spoke up, though they only got as far as “his designs were hideous” before Remus stormed up to them and grabbed their nose, twisting harshly and earning a yelp.

_“Shut up before I rip off your toes and use them to dig out your eyes.”_

Them now stunned into silence, Remus grinned and waved, walking back to Patton.

“Anyway, I came here to ask if I was still modeling that dress you made or if you were going to go to Virgil’s study session tonight.”

Virgil tapped his pencil against the table, his bottom lip between his teeth while he read his psych textbook, trying to process the information he was reading so he could write his thesis but was having hard time focusing on anything other than his boyfriend.

Patton was wiping at his eyes as he sketched, intense frown on his face. Virgil was _trying_ to wait until his partner wanted to mention what was wrong, but it’d been an hour and he was beginning to suspect the other wasn’t going to bring it up.

Eventually, he sighed and put down his pencil, shifting his seat closer to Patton so he could rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Alright, who hurt you? Do I need to sic Beatrice on them?”

Patton let out a surprised huff of laughter, sniffling and wiping his eyes again.

“No, I’ve just… had a bad day, though Daimon and Remus definitely helped a lot with their defending me.”

Virgil sighed, grabbing Patton’s hand to run his thumbs over the other’s fingers.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

Patton shrugged. “Not really, but I am enjoying the physical affection. Want to go back home and just cuddle?”

Virgil smiled and nodded, moving back so he could pack up his stuff.

“Roman and Remus are probably fighting over something dumb again anyway, You wanna bet Daimon is being absolutely no help at all?”

Patton giggled. “My bets are on him backing Remus today.”

Virgil snorted, shaking his head. Daimon never backed the same twin twice in a row, but Patton was the best at remembering which twin was given back up last, so he wouldn’t bet against him anyway.

“Sure, winner gets a back rub and a song.”

Patton gasped in delight, knowing exactly what Virgil had just offered and was now significantly more eager to get home.

“Perfect! Let’s go!”

Virgil laughed and let Patton drag him out of the library.


End file.
